I THINK I LOVE YOU
by muyasexiu
Summary: Hanya kisah manis dari Sehun dan Minseok. hah summary apa ini, langsung baca aja ya hehe. xiuhun fanfiction. Oh Sehun Kim Minseok. Xiuhun lil bit Lubaek. Gs.
1. chapter 1

I THINK... I LOVE U

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Minseok (GS)

Other Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Lu Han

Genre :

Romance

Must playing :

Sunyoul ft Yuju - Cherish

Happy Reading...

Minggu pagi yang indah. Biasanya orang-orang akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarganya atau kekasihnya. Bermain bersama seharian.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku pada seorang yeoja yang masih asik bergumul dengan selimutnya menikmati mimpi indahnya.

Baginya hari minggu adalah hari dimana dia ada di kasur seharian.

Yeoja itu bernama Kim Minseok, berada ditingkat dua sekolah menengah dan mempunyai sahabat yang super aktif dan cerewet abis, Byun Baekyun.

Dring dring dring

Alarm itu terus saja berbunyi nyaring hingga sipemilik keluar dari sangkar selimutnya. Meraba-raba nakasnya dan mematikan alarmnya.

Minseok mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya lalu duduk dan menggeliatkan badannya. Melihat sekeliling kamarnya dan tatapannya terpaku pada boneka kucing besar di rak bonekanya.

Minseok tersenyum memandangi boneka itu. Dan senyumannya makin lebar begitu mengingat siapa yang memberikan boneka itu.

Minseok tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tersenyum dipagi hari karena memikirkan seorang namja. Dan itu sudah berlangsung selama seminggu ini. Minseok pasti sudah gila. Atau... Jatuh cinta?

flashback on

"Ya! Minseok, lihat karena kau kita tidak bisa menonton dibarisan depan" gerutu Baekhyun pada sahabatnya Minseok.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku? Seharusnya aku yang marah karena kau menarikku kesini" serang balik Minseok. Baekhyun hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di festifal gabungan semua sekolah di seoul yang mengundang grub band terkenal dan itu adalah grub band idola Baekhyun. Jadi tadi Baekhyun pergi kerumah Minseok mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan menarik Minseok keluar dari selimutnya yang nyaman.

"Ayo kita menerobos sampai depan" ajak Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau gila? Aku tidak mau mati kehabisan nafas karena terdesak orang-orang" Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, temannya ini selalu berlebihan.

"Kau berlebihan sekali Minseok-ah" Baekhyun bersedekap dan setelahnya menyeringai.

"Kajja!!!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menyeret Minseok menerobos orang-orang.

"Baekhyun aku tidak mau!!" teriak balik Minseok, sambil mencoba melepaskan tarikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terus menarik Minseok dan Minseok semakin memberontak. Akhirnya saat sampai ditengah-tengah kerumunan tarikan Baekhyun terlepas.

"Ah akhirnya. Jadi memerah kan tanganku. Awas saja kau bae- aaahhh!!".

Belum sempat Minseok menyelesaikan bicaranya, seseorang menabraknya lalu tubuhnya berdesakan dengan orang-orang dan tubuh Minseok kehilangan keseimbangannya. Minseok memejamkan matanya, pasrah kalau saja nanti bokongnya akan sakit saat menyentuh tanah.

Minseok mengernyit karena tidak merasakan sakit dan dia tidak menyentuh tanah. Perlahan Minseok membuka matanya, dan kedua bola matanya membulat lucu saat yang dilihatnya adalah seorang namja yang sedang menahan pinggulnya agar tidak jatuh.

Mata keduanya bertemu.

Deg deg deg

'Apa ini? Ada apa dengan jantungku?'

"Nona gwaenchana? Lain kali hati-hati kalau keacara seperti ini" kata namja tersebut. Minseok yang belum tersadar dari lamunanya hanya mengangguk.

Namja itu memberdirikan Minseok disampingnya.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar"

"Eoddiga"

"Ikut saja aku tahu kau tidak suka ditempat seperti ini" kata namja itu lagi.

Minseok akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, dia memang tidak menyukai tempat bising dan banyak orang.

Namja itu menggenggam tangan Minseok dan membawanya pergi dari kerumunan orang yang menonton.

"Ah akhirnya sampai juga didepan. Haha"

"Aduh!!" rintih seseorang.

"Oh chwesonghabnida. Aku tidak sengaja menginjak kakimu"

"Baekhyun?"

"Oh, Luhan? K- kau ada disini juga" Luhan mengangguk.

"Maaf telah menginjak kakimu" sambung Baekhyun pelan.

"Gwaenchana" Luhan tersenyum.

"Oh ya kau sendirian? Biasanya kau selalu berdua bersama Minseok" lanjut Luhan.

"A- aku memang bersama Minseok" jawab Baekhyun gugup.

Bagaimana tidak gugup kalau ditatap dari dekat oleh seseorang yang kau sukai. Ya Baekhyun menyukai Luhan.

"Mana" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Dia ada di- loh kemana Minseok, ta- tadi dia ada dibelakangku" panik Baekhyun.

"Minseok!! Minseok!!" teriak Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Yak Baekhyun kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan saat Baekhyun akan pergi.

"Aku harus mencari Minseok. Aku bisa dimarahi bibi Kim kalau Minseok sampai hilang"

"Tunggu!" Luhan menahan lengan Baekhyun.

"Aku temani mencarinya ok" Luhan tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperangah. Luhan menggenggam tangannya. Benarkah Luhan menggenggam tangannya, Baekhyun tidak bermimpikan?

Baekhyun tersenyum, ini adalah impiannya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Luhan orang yang dicintainya.

Baekhyun balik menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat. Didepan sana Luhan tersenyum tipis melihat respon Baekhyun.

Minseok terus mengikuti kemana namja yang telah menolongnya ini menariknya. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di stand kafe.

Namja itu mendudukkan Minseok di salah satu kursi yang tersedia, lalu pergi untuk memesan minuman.

"Ini untukmu" namja itu memberikan Minseok minuman yang telah dipesannya.

"Bubble tea?" namja itu mengangguk, Minseok menahan senyum.

'orang sedatar dia suka bubble tea' pikir Minseok

"Kenapa kau tidak suka? Aku bisa memesankanmu lagi, kau suka apa?"

"Aniya, aku suka kok" Minseok tersenyum dan namja itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ah Oh Sehun imnida" kata namja itu.

"Kim Minseok imnida" balas Minseok.

"Emm Minseok-ssi kenapa kau tadi bisa ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang itu kalau kau tidak suka band rock?" tanya Sehun setelah Minseok mengeluh betapa sakitnya kupingnya mendengar lagu rock yang keras.

"Itu karena aku ditarik paksa oleh temanku, awas saja akan kutendang bokongnya nanti" kata Minseok berapi-api.

Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Minseok yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Ternyata nasib kita sama aku juga diseret sepupuku kemari" Sehun dan Minseok tertawa.

"Oh" Sehun mengelap sudut bibir Minseok yang terkena bubble tea dengan jarinya. Minseok membeku karena gerakan tiba-tiba Sehun. Minseok hanya menatap lurus Sehun.

"Ah maaf" Sehun meminum bubble teanya rakus sambil mengedarkan pandangannya tidak berani menatap Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

'Aish apa yang aku lakukan' runtuk Sehun.

Keadaan canggung menyelimuti keduanya. Hingga mata Sehun menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Kajja!" Sehun menarik Minseok.

"Oe- oeddiga?" Minseok yang kaget hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Sehun membawanya hingga mereka tiba di stand permainan memanah.

"U- untuk apa kita kesini Sehun-ssi?"

"Kau pilih saja hadiah yang kau suka, akan ku menangkan itu untukmu. Aku ahli dalam permainan ini" jawab Sehun.

"Tapi..."

"Anggap saja ini kenang-kenangan dariku" Sehun tersenyum.

Minseok melihat jejeran boneka yang menjadi hadiahnya. Sampai matanya melihat boneka kucing besar yang lucu.

"Sehun-ssi aku mau yang itu" tunjuk Minseok pada boneka kucing itu.

"Yang itu? Mirip denganmu sama-sama cantik dan imut" Minseok menahan senyumnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah boneka itu kau harus memanah tepat sasaran tiga kali berturut-turut untuk mendapatkannya" kata penjaga stand.

"Baiklah" Sehun mengambil busur dan anak panahnya dan bersiap membidik sasarannya.

TAK satu anak panah Sehun menancap tepat ditengah sasaran.

"Waaaaahhhh" kata Minseok sambil bertepuk tangan.

Sehun mengambil anak panah keduanya dan bersiap.

TAK tepat sasarah lagi.

"Wah Sehun-ssi kau benar-benar hebat" Minseok bertepuk tangan lagi.

"Sudah kubilangkan aku hebat dalam hal ini" Minseok mengangguk dan megacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Ok mari selesaikan ini dan bawa pulang si kucing" lanjut Sehun.

"Fighting Sehun-ssi"

Sehun mengambil lagi anak panah ketiganya menaruhnya dibusurnya dan menariknya lalu...

TAK

"Wuhu! Kita menang Sehun-ssi, kau memang hebat"

Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat Minseok sangat gembira menerima boneka kucing itu.

"Lihat Sehun-ssi lucu kan? Gomawo"

Minseok memeluk Sehun, Sehun membolakan matanya kaget.

Deg deg deg

'Pe- perasaan apa ini?'

Minseok melepaskan pelukannya, saat sadar apa yang dilakukanya tadi, Minseok menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bonekanya. Keadaan canggung kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Minseok! Minseok-ah! Kau dimana" Minseok mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"A- ah Sehun-ssi temanku mencariku a- aku harus segera pulang. Ee.. Terima kasih hadiahnya. A- anyeong" Minseok melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun dan berlari menuju tempat Baekhyun.

"Ah Min- haah" Sehun menghela nafasnya.

Sehun melihat Minseok memeluk seorang yeoja mungkin temannya dan pergi dari sana.

"Apa yang kau lihat Sehun-ah" seseorang menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Oh Luhan kau mengagetkanku. Aniya bukan apa-apa. Kau sudah selesai"

"Hem kajja kita pulang".

flashback off

"Ah aku bisa gila kalau mengingatnya terus" Minseok menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya.

"Minseok-ieeee!!!!!!!!" Minseok memutar matanya malas, temannya yang satu itu selalu mengacaukan pagi indahnya dengan suara melengkingnya yang memekakkan telinga.

Minseok segera masuk kembali kedalam selimutnya.

BRAK

"Ya! Minseok kenapa kau masih tidur ayo bangun" Baekhyun menarik Minseok keluar dari selimutnya.

"Aissh kau mengganggu pagiku" runtuk Minaeok.

"Pagi? Ini sudah siang Minseok-ie"

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Ayo kita keluar jalan-jalan" kata Baekhyun ceria.

"Tidak mau, malas" Minseok kembari merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Ayolah Minseok-ie~ aku akan mentraktirmu" Baekhyun memelas.

Minseok yang mendengar kata traktir langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Jinjja! kau akan mentraktirku"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Iya aku akan mentraktirmu" kata Baekhyun malas

"Call!! Aku ikut, tunggu sebentar Ok"

Minseok turun dari kasur menyambar handuknya dan masuk kekamar mandinya. Jarang-jarangkan Baekhyun mau mentraktirnya.

Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan menatap tajam pasangan didepannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu minseok, makanlah aku sudah menepati janjikukan untuk mentraktirmu" kata Baekhyun.

"Aku membencimu Baekhyun, kau hanya memanfaatkanku" kata Minseok sinis.

"Dan kau Luhan, kenapa kau tidak menjemput kekasihmu hah! Bukankah kalian tetangga" lanjut Minseok.

Pasangan didepan Minseok itu Baekhyun dan Luhan. Setelah dari festifal itu dua hari setelahnya Luhan menyatakan perasaannya dan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Aku tidak memanfaatkanmu kok Minseok, kita sama-sama untung. Kau mengantarku kemari dan aku mentratirmu, kita impaskan." Minseok mendengus.

"Dan untuk Luhan aku tidak mau dia kena omel oppaku yang sangat galak itu. Kau taukan oppaku melarangku pacaran sebelum lulus SMA" lanjut Baekhyun.

Minseok kembali memakan makanannya dengan rakus, dia masih kesal dengan dua orang didepannya ini.

"Ya! Minseok jangan dihabiskan sisakan juga untuk sepupuku dia akan sampai sebentar lagi" kata Luhan.

"Wae!! inikan traktiran untukku kenapa aku harus berbagi dengan sepupumu" kata Minseok masih dengan suara sinisnya.

"Emm Min sebenarnya yang mentraktir itu Luhan bukan aku hehe" Baekhyun tertawa canggung.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun aku membenci-"

"Luhan!!" ucapan Minseok dipotong oleh teriakkan seseorang.

Minseok tidak suka ucapannya dipotong jadi dia menatap sinis pada orang yang telah mengganggu acara marah-marahnya. Seketika matanya membola melihat seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Se- Sehun-ssi" seseorang itu menoleh kearah Minseok.

"Oh, Minseok-ssi"

"Kalian saling kenal!!?" kata Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

TBC

Jreng jeng jeng aku bawa ff xiuhun lagi hihihi.

emmm aaa aku gak akan banyak bicara disini, aku harap para readersnim suka ma ff ku ini hehe

mohon reviewnya bbuing bbuing

ah ff ini pernah aku publish di wp dan fb ku hehe.

lestarikan ff xiuhun go go go


	2. chapter 2

I THINK... I LOVE U

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Minseok (GS)

Other Cast:

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Lu Han

Genre :

Romance

Must playing :

Sunyoul ft Yuju - Cherish

Chapter 2

Happy reading

Kini tinggal Minseok dan Sehun dimeja restoran itu. Kemana LuBaek? Mereka -setelah mengintrogasi HunMin layaknya polisi meninggalkan HunMin dengan alasan mau jalan-jalan berdua. Minseok rasanya ingin mencincang pasangan itu.

"Emm Minseok setelah ini kau akan pulang?" tanya Sehun setelah selesai makan.

"Rencananya begitu, kalau kau Sehun-ssi?"

"Sehun saja jangan terlalu formal" Minseok mengangguk.

"Aku emmm ah mau ikut denganku" Sehun

"Kemana?" tanya Minseok

"Jalan-jalan setelah makan"

"Tidak buruk, baiklah"

"Kau bawa mobilkan" Minseok mengangguk.

"Berikan kuncinya padaku biar aku yang menyetir" lanjut Sehun. Minseok memberikan kunci mobilnya dan mereka pergi dari restoran tersebut.

"Ahhh Namsan!!. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini" Minseok berlari semangat menaiki tangga.

"Ya! Minseok tunggu aku"

"Ayolah Sehun kau lelet sekali" kata Minseok saat sudah sampai diatas.

"Haah kau saja yang terlalu bersemangat" kata Sehun sambil mengatur nafasnya. Minseok tertawa.

"Haha baiklah ayo istirahat dan cari minuman untukmu" kata Minseok.

"Kau nampak senang sekali" kata Sehun. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bangku setelah membeli minuman.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah lama tidak kesini" Minseok meminum minumannya.

"Memang kapan terakhir kali kau kesini?" Sehun juga meminum minumannya.

"Saat kelulusan junior high, aku kesini bersama Baekhyun"

"Emm Minseok mau mencoba permainan seru" tanya Sehun

"Apa? Permainan apa" Minseok memandang Sehun penasaran dan Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Oh Sehun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Minseok.

"Wae bukankah ini seru Minseok"

"Seru pantatmu!! Cepat singkirkan mereka atau aku akan memukulmu" ancam Minseok.

"Haha kau tinggal bergerak dan mereka akan pergi" kata Sehun sambil mengusir merpati.

Mereka sedang bermain dengan para merpati. Tadi Sehun menebarkan remah-remah roti disekeliling Minseok dan para merpati langsung mengerubungi Minseok.

Minseok takut merpati, dia tidak akan bisa bergerak jika dihadapkan dengan merpati apalagi ini sekumpulan merpati mengelilinginya.

"Minseok?" Sehun menengok kearah Minseok karena tidak mendapat respon.

Sehun melihat Minseok yang berjongkok menelungkupkan kepalanya dikakinya. Sehun mendekati Minseok dan mendengar isakan. Sehun langsung mengusir merpati-merpati itu dan memeluk Minseok.

"Hiks hiks pabo hiks kau bodoh Oh Sehun" kata Minseok disela isakannya dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Maafkan aku Minseok, aku tidak tahu kau takut dengan merpati" Sehun menyesal.

'Apa yang telah aku lakukan, kau bodoh Oh Sehun' rutuk Sehun.

"Pulang, aku mau pulang. Antar aku pulang sekarang Sehun" kata Minseok pelan.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang" Sehun menggendong Minseok sampai kemobil dan mendudukkannya di kursi penumpang disebelahnya.

Suasana dalam mobil itu hening, tidak ada percakapan dan canda tawa seperti sebelumnya. Keduanya asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Minseok yang melihat keluar jendela dan Sehun yang sibuk menyetir dan sesekali menengok ke arah Minseok.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai dirumah Minseok. Sehun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan melihat Minseok yang ternyata sudah tertidur lelap.

Karena tidak tega membangunkan Minseok Sehun keluar mobil dan membuka pintu penumpang lalu menggendong Minseok.

Ting tong

"Siap- Minseok!! Kenapa dengan anakku?" panik ibu Minseok.

"Tenang bibi Minseok tidak apa-apa dia hanya tertidur" jawab Sehun. Ibu Minseok bernafas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau siapanya Minseok? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

"Oh Sehun imnida, saya teman barunya Minseok" ibu Minseok mengangguk.

"Ah kau pasti keberatan menggendong Minseok, silahkan masuk emm kamar Minseok ada di lantai dua." Sehun mengangguk dan membawa Minseok kekamarnya.

Sehun menidurkan Minseok di kasur, melepaskan sepatunya dan menyelimutinya. Sehun mengelus rambut Minseok pelan.

'Maafkan aku Minseok karena membuatmu ketakutan'

Sehun memandang wajah damai Minseok dan entah dapat bisikan dari mana Sehun perlahan merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Minseok

TBC

.

.

exmine

Emvy551

chocoischoco

cici fu

XH0799

.

.

makasih udah riview, riview lagi ya.

yg fav/foll makasih juga 


	3. chapter 3 -end

I THINK... I LOVE U

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Minseok (GS)

Other Cast:

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Lu Han

Genre :

Romance

Must playing :

Sunyoul ft Yuju - Cherish

CHAPTER 3 (END)

Happy Reading

.

.

"Ya! Minseok kemarin yang mengantarmu pulang siapa namanya sehi.. seh.. se.."

"Sehun" potong Minseok

"Ah ya Sehun. Apa dia memang benar hanya temanmu bukan kekasihmu" tanya ibu Minseok menyelidik.

"Ihh eomma dia hanya temanku kok" bantah Minseok.

"Kekasih juga tidak apa-apa sih eomma suka dengannya. Tampan, tinggi, putih sangat cocok untuk anak eomma yang cantik ini" ibu Minseok mencubit pipi Minseok.

"Eomma sakit!!" Minseok melepaskan cubitan ibunya.

"Sudahlah aku berangkat sekolah dulu" Minseok memeluk ibunya.

"Aku berangkat eomma"

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan sayang"

Minseok keluar rumahnya dan langsung menuju gerbang rumahnya. Minseok memang tidak pernah memakai mobilnya kalau kesekolah, dia akan naik bus atau numpang Baekhyun.

Minseok menutup pintu gerbang dan berbalik, matanya langsung membola begitu melihat sudah ada seorang namja dengan kerennya bersandar dimobilnya.

"Sehun" kata Minseok.

"Hai Minseok"

"Ke- kenapa kau ada disini"

"Menjemputmu tentu saja" jawab Sehun santai.

"Menjemputku? bukankah sekolah kita berbeda"

"Memang, tapi arah kita sama. Ayo masuk kita akan telat kalau kau terus bertanya" Sehun memasuki mobil dan diikuti oleh Minseok.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil Sehun sampai didepan gerbang sekolah Minseok.

"Gomawo Sehun" Minseok melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Emm Minseok, mianhae karena membuatmu ketakutan kemarin" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchana aku sudah memaafkanmu kok. Lagipula kau kan tidak tahu aku takut dengan merpati" Minseok tersenyum.

"Aku pergi" lanjutnya

"Tunggu!!" cegah Sehun.

"Bo- bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu" lanjut Sehun agak terbata.

Minseok kaget, tapi langsung tersenyum.

"Ah tentu saja, kemarikan ponselmu"

Sehun memberikan ponselnya dan Minseok langsung mengetikkan beberapa digit nomornya, lalu mengembalikkan lagi ponsel Sehun.

"Aku pergi ya" Minseok keluar dari mobil Sehun, menundukkan badannya agar bisa melihat Sehun dan melambaikan tangannya. Sehun mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Yeesss!! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan nomor ponselnya hahahahaha" girang Sehun.

"Tungu tunggu, kenapa aku senang sekali hanya karena mendapat nomor ponsel seorang yeoja, dan sejak kapan aku meminta nomor seorang yeoja. Apa aku sudah gila, ahhhh molla!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya.

XIUHUN

"Minseok-ah, sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku menyukai ah mencintaimu saat pertama kita bertemu" Sehun meraih tangan Minseok dan menggenggamnya.

"Maukah kau... menjadi yeoja chinguku?" lanjut Sehun.

Minseok membolakan matanya karena kaget, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Sehun-ah, aku juga tertarik denganmu saat pertama kita bertemu dulu" Minseok menatap lurus Sehun.

"Iya, aku mau menjadi yeoja chingumu" Sehun bersorak dan langsung memeluk Minseok.

"Minseok-ah" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat Minseok.

Melihat Minseok tersenyum, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Mendekat, mendekat dan semakin dekat. Minseok memejamkan matanya, Sehun memiringkan kepalanya lalu...

BRUK

"Aww!! Issh" ringis Sehun, karena bokongnya dengan mulus menghantam lantai dengan keras.

"Mimpi itu lagi, arrrgghh!!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Mimpi? Ya kejadian diatas hanya mimpi. Kutekankan lagi MIMPI. Mimpi seorang Oh Sehun yang sedang dilanda gelombang cinta.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun harus terbangun dengan bokongnya yang sakit.

Penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Minseok, Kim Minseok. Seorang yeoja yang telah membuatnya tertarik. Seorang yeoja yang membuat kerja jantungnya bertambah. Seorang yeoja yang sudah membalikkan dunianya. Seorang yeoja yang telah membuatnya seperti Luhan, konyol dan tak punya malu.

Setelah mendapatkan nomor ponsel Minseok, Sehun langsung berpesan ria dengan Minseok sepanjang hari dan bertelfon ria sepanjang malam. Dan itulah penyebab mimpi indahnya yang selalu berakhir tragis dipagi harinya.

"Luhan" pangil Sehun saat memasuki kamar sepupunya itu.

"Hmn" jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada komik yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tumben kau tidak keluar, ini kan hari minggu?" Sehun mendekati Luhan yang masih asik dengan komiknya diranjang dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Baekhyun sedang menjenguk neneknya yang sakit di Busan" kata Luhan.

"Luhan" Sehun berbaring dikasur Luhan dan memandang langit-langit kamar Luhan.

"Hmn" Luhan mengambil minumannya dinakas dan meminumnya.

"Seperti apa jatuh cinta itu?"

Byuuurrr

"Uhuk uhuk!" Luhan menaruh gelasnya, memukul dadanya yang sakit dan dengan cepat berbalik kearah Sehun.

Sehun yang kaget langsung bangun dari tidurannya dan agak menjauh dari Luhan yang ekspresinya -menurut sehun menyeramkan.

"W- wae, a- ada yang salah?"

"Kau, kau yang salah Oh Sehun" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya bingung menatap Luhan yang dari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan.

Melihat Sehun yang bingung Luhan akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau, seorang Oh Sehun yang tak pernah peduli dengan seorang yeoja dan membenci apapun berbau romansa, datang padaku dan menanyakan soal cinta. Waow ini harus dicatat dalam sejarah, tangal berapa sekarang" kata Luhan dengan hebohnya ah dan jangan lupakan wajah drama kingnya.

"Luhan, aku serius!" desis Sehun.

"Aku juga serius Sehun" balas Luhan dengan ekspresi seperti meyakinkan anak kecil.

Sehun menggeram.

"Kau mau aku pukul" Sehun mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Silahkan saja, dan aku akan mengadukannya pada paman dan bibi agar kau tidak boleh tinggal dirumahku lagi" tantang Luhan.

Selama ini memang Sehun tinggal dirumah Luhan. Lebih tepatnya dititipkan, karena Sehun bersikeras tidak mau ikut orangtuanya pindah ke Jepang. Kalau Luhan mengadu pada orangtuanya dia pasti akan dibawa ayahnya ke Jepang, lalu bagaimana dengan Minseok.

"Aish sial, Luhan aku benar-benar serius" Sehun mengerang frustasi.

"Haha baiklah aku serius sekarang. Jadi siapa yeoja tak beruntung itu hah? Setahuku kau tidak pernah dekat dengan yeoja. Satu-satunya yeoja yang dekat denganmu akhir-akhir ini-" Luhan membulatkan matanya begitu tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Minseok?!!" teriak heboh Luhan.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Entahlah Lu, apakah yang kurasakan ini bisa dibilang cinta atau tidak"

"Baiklah apa yang kau rasakan saat didekat Minseok?"

"Aku merasa Minseok itu berbeda. Aku nyaman berada di dekatnya, tidak merasa risih seperti saat yeoja lain mendekatiku" Luhan mengangguk.

"Saat dia menatapku duniaku seakan berhenti. Saat dia tersenyum aku merasa bahagia, dan saat dia menangis, hatiku terasa sakit sekali. Lalu saat dia menyentuhku, disini..." Sehun menyentuh dadanya.

"Disini selalu berdetak dengan cepat" lanjut Sehun.

"Itu sudah jelas kalau kau itu jatuh cinta pada Minseok. Cepat dekati dia dan nyatakan perasaanmu, kata Baek-ie Minseok punya banyak penggemar disekolahnya"

"Tapi... kalau Minseok tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun dengan muka cemberut.

'Cinta benar-benar sudah mengubah seorang Oh Sehun yang datar dan dingin jadi banyak ekspresi. Waow' batin Luhan.

"Luhan bagaimana" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Luhan.

"Ah itu gampang, kau hanya perlu membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu" Luhan tersenyum.

"Caranya?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

Luhan menghela nafas. Apa cinta juga membuat sepupunya jadi bodoh.

"Buat Minseok terpesona denganmu, buat dia selalu memikirkanmu. Tunjukkan kualitas seorang OH dalam memikat yeoja OK" Luhan menyemangati Sehun.

XIUHUN

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Minseok -yang menurutnya aneh dan tidak biasa hari ini. Minseok yang merasa risih dipandangi terus, balas menatap Baekhyun.

"Wae? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu, kau aneh Baek" kata Minseok akhirnya.

"Kau yang aneh Minseok" balas Baekhyun.

"Aku?" Minseok menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, sejak kapan seorang Kim Minseok mengabaikan makanan didepannya, dan malah mementingkan ponselnya"

Minseok mengabaikan omongan Baekhyun dan kembali asik dengan ponselnya.

"Apa ada kabar gembira dari bibi Kim? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" Minseok menggeleng.

"Bukan dari eomma"

"Lalu? Seingatku hanya aku dan bibi Kim yang punya nomormu" Minseok itu pelit kalau soal nomor ponsel.

"Sehun" kata Minseok santai.

"Sehun?! Oh Sehun sepupunya Luhan?!" Baekhyun memasang wajah terkejut. Minseok mengangguk mengabaikan keterkejutan temannya itu.

"Bagaimana Sehun bisa mendapatkan nomormu, apa dia menguntitmu?" Baekhyun memajukan badannya dan memicing kearah Minseok.

Minseok mendorong pundak Baekhyun menjauh.

"Tidaklah, dia meminta padaku dan aku memberikannya" kata Minseok kelewat santai berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang shock berlebihan.

"Segampang itu!!"

"Wae?"

"Ya! Kim Minseok kau sadar tidak sih, Kris sunbae yang sudah mengejar-ngejarmu dari pertama kau masuk sekolah ini dan memberi hadiah-hadiah manis setiap hari tidak kau beri nomor ponselmu" cerita Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Aish Kris sunbae itu berlebihan Baek, aku tidak suka namja seperti itu" Minseok meminum minumannya yang dari tadi tidak disentuhnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol anak kelas sebelah, yang selalu memberimu lagu-lagu romantis" Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Park Chanyeol itu berisik, duniaku akan tambah bising jika aku memberikan nomorku padanya dan aku tidak mau ada Baekhyun kedua dalam hidupku" Baekhyun cemberut.

Merasa Baekhyun sudah tenang, Minseok mulai memakan makanannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Junmyeon dia pendiam atau Kim Jongdae sikutu buku itu?" Baekhyun mulai lagi.

"Baek bisa diam tidak" desis Minseok. Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan Minseok.

"Aku heran denganmu, apa kau saat itu sedang kerasukan saat memberikan nomormu pada Sehun"

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali pada makanannya, perutnya lebih penting.

"Oh!! Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai Sehun"

"Uhuk-uhuk" Minseok tersedak makanannya.

"A- apa maksudmu dengan me- menyukainya"

"Karna kerasukan itu tidak mungkin berarti kau menyukainya" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan pemikirannya.

"Memberikan nomor ponsel pada seorang namja bukan berarti menyukainya Baek" Minseok menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eiiihhh kenapa wajahmu memerah Minseok" goda Baekhyun.

"Aish sudahlah Baek kau menyebalkan."

Minseok berdiri dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Minseok kau mau kemana!?" teriak Baekhyun dan diabaikan oleh Minseok.

Minseok berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Ding Ding

Bunyi ponselnya menghentikan langkahnya.

'Minseok pulang sekolah aku jemput ok. Tunggu aku '

Minseok tersenyum melihat pesan dari Sehun dan tanpa dia sadari wajahnya memerah lagi.

Skip Time

"Min kau yakin tidak mau pulang denganku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengemasi bukunya. Minseok menggeleng

"Wae apa kau masih marah denganku, aku kan sudah minta maaf"

"Aniya"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau pulang denganku" sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Aa...emm...itu Sehun akan menjemputku" kata Minseok pelan, sangat pelan. Tapi Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya mengingat posisi Baekhyun disamping Minseok dan ditambah kelas sudah sepi.

"Sehun menjemputmu!? sebenarnya sudah sampai mana sih hubungan kalian?" Minseok tak menanggapi.

"Ok baiklah, karena Minseok-ie akan dijemput oleh pangeran berkuda putihnya, jadi aku duluan. Selamat bersenang-senang Minseok-ie, aku tunggu kabar baik darimu ha ha ha" Baekhyun berlari secepatnya dari hadapan Minseok.

"Byun Baekhyun!!!" wajah Minseok memerah bak kepiting rebus, nampaknya Minseok harus mendinginkan kepalanya dulu, mencuci mukanya mungkin.

Minseok berjalan keluar kelasnya menuju toilet.

Ding Ding

Setelah mengeringkan wajahnya Minseok mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi.

'Minseok aku sudah sampai, kau dimana?'

'Tunggu sebentar aku akan kesana'

Setelah mengetikkan balasan untuk Sehun, Minseok merapikan barangnya dan pergi ketempat Sehun.

"Sehun!!" teriak Minseok saat melihat Sehun, Sehun langsung menegakkan badannya begitu melihat Minseok dan memasang senyum lebarnya.

"Mian Sehun, kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Aniya aku belum sampai lima menit disini" kata Sehun tetap dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Masuklah" Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Minseok, bahkan sampai memakaikan sabuk pengaman juga.

Minseok bingung dengan Sehun, ia merasa Sehun sedikit... aneh hari ini. Sehun yang biasanya hanya tersenyum singkat sekarang tersenyum lebar hingga eyesmilenya terlihat. Meski senyum Sehun yang sekarang membuat kerja jantungnya meningkat dua kali lipat, tapi tetap saja terasa aneh. Lalu kata-kata Sehun yang manis dan tindakannya yang romantis -uhg wajah Minseok memerah lagi.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Minseok mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun yang asik mengemudi sambil bernyanyi mengikuti lagu diradio yang diputarnya. Salah satu keanehan Sehun hari ini.

"Sehun" panggil Minseok.

"Ne" Sehun menoleh kearah Minseok dengan senyum lebarnya -lagi.

Minseok harus menetralkan detak jantungnya dulu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ee... Sehun kau hari ini tampak... berbeda" kata Minseok hati-hati.

Sehun menghentikan acara menyanyinya dan menghentikan mobilnya -lampu merah.

"Kenapa, apa kelihatan buruk?" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Minseok merasa bersalah.

"A- aniya itu bagus Sehun. Aku menyukainya kok" Minseok tersenyum, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Minseok yang tersenyum cantik.

Sehun menghela nafas lega dia akan benar-benar membunuh Luhan jika Minseok malah menganggapnya orang aneh dan menjauhinya.

Semua yang dilakukan Sehun hari ini adalah atas saran Luhan. Dia menyuruh Sehun tersenyum lebar dihadapan Minseok -yang menurut Sehun seperti orang bodoh. Juga menyuruh Sehun bertingkah romantis dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang membuat Sehun harus menghafal semalaman kata-kata manis yang dibuat Luhan. Mengapa Sehun menurut saja dengan Luhan?

"Kau lihat, buktinya aku bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun dengan mudah" kata Luhan waktu itu dengan sombongnya. Ok kembali lagi ke HunMin.

"Emm Minseok kau besok ada acara?" tanya Sehun setelah lama berdiam.

"Tidak ada, kenapa?"

"Mau pergi denganku" tawar Sehun, Minseok berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku bosan dirumah" Minseok mengangguk.

Sejak kapan seorang Kim Minseok bosan berada dirumah mungkin itu yang akan Baekhyun katakan jika dia ada disana.

"Aku jemput setelah pulang sekolah ok. Cha~ sudah sampai"

"Terima kasih Sehun" Minseok keluar dari mobil Sehun.

"Minseok!" Sehun menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik untukku, anyeong" Sehun melambaikan tangannya lalu melajukan mobilnya.

Minseok memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah dan berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Omo kamchagiya!" saat membuka pintu, Minseok terkejut karena ibunya berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ya! Eomma kenapa eomma berdiri disitu, aku kira eomma tadi hantu" gerutu Minseok.

"Siapa?"

"Hah? Apa?" Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ibunya.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu? Sepertinya tadi bukan mobilnya Baekhyun"

Minseok menaruh sepatunya dirak sepatu dan berjalan kedalam rumah diikuti ibunya yang belum mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Sehun" kata Minseok begitu sampai didapur. Dia mengambil minuman dikulkas.

"Sehun? Sehun yang mengantarmu dulu? Apa kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya ibu Minseok lagi dengan semangat.

Minseok hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan terakhir ibunya.

"Tidak eomma, sudah aku bilang kalau kami hanya teman"

"Yaaah" ibu Minseok yang tadinya semangat langsung lesu dan cemberut dengan pipi yang menggembung -sekarang kita tahu dapat darimana wajah ngambek imutnya Minseok.

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas, lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"E- eh Minseok tunggu" ibu Minseok menarik Minseok dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu kata Baekhyun, Sehun itu menyukaimu" Minseok menjauhkan tubuhnya dari ibunya.

"Eomma jangan percaya pada Baekhyun dia itu pembual" _mana mungkin Sehun menyukaiku_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kali ini benar Minseok, Baekhyun diberitahu namjachingunya yang katanya sepupu Sehun"

"Lalu apa kau juga menyukai Sehun" tanya ibu Minseok antusias.

"Aish eomma!" wajah Minseok memerah

"Ouh lihat baozi eomma sedang jatuh cinta" ibu Minseok mencubit kedua pipi gembul Minseok yang memerah.

"Eomma aku tidak jatuh cinta" Minseok melepaskan diri dari ibunya dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan sang ibu tertawa-tawa dibawah.

BRUK

Minseok menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur.

'Kenapa semua orang mengatakan kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta, aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana itu jatuh cinta'

Minseok bangun dari tidurannya lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, menyalakan laptopnya lalu mengetikkan 'ciri orang jatuh cinta' dikolom search.

"Wajah memerah malu-malu, mudah memberi sesuatu, selalu tersenyum manis..." Minseok membaca tulisan yang muncul dilaptopnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Minseok memang seperti itu bila didekat Sehun. Hanya Sehun.

"Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sehun? Ah molla!!" Minseok mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

XIUHUN

"Minseok, Minseok-ah bangun" ibu Minseok menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Minseok.

"Eomma ini masih pagi, aku masih mengantuk" Minseok menyingkirkan tangan ibunya dan berbalik memunggungi ibunya.

"Pagi? Bahkan ini masih sore Minseok. Cepat bangun!" ibunya melempar bantal ke Minseok.

"Dan kau tahu Sehun sudah menunggumu dari tadi" lanjut ibunya.

Minseok langsung membuka matanya lalu duduk menatap ibunya.

"Kenapa eomma tidak membangunkanku daritadi" omel Minseok.

Tadi sepulang dari sekolah Minseok langsung tertidur karena lelah dengan kegiatan disekolah hari ini.

"Aish kenapa aku harus lupa kalau akan pergi dengan Sehun" Minseok mengacak rambutnya lalu berdiri.

"Eomma dimana handukku? ah itu dia" Minseok berlari mengambil handuknya lalu pergi masuk kamar mandinya.

"Pelan-pelan saja Minseok" ibunya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya.

Setelah membangunkan Minseok ibu Minseok turun untuk menemani Sehun yang ditinggal nya tadi.

"Sehun tunggu sebentar ya Minseok masih bersiap-siap" ibu Minseok duduk dikursi samping Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa bibi" Sehun tersenyum dan setelahnya mereka larut dalam obrolan panjang.

"Sehun" panggil Minseok menuruni tangga tergesa sambil membenahkan tampilannya.

"Maaf karna telah membuatmu menunggu lama" sambung Minseok saat sudah sampai dihadapan Sehun.

"Sehun" Minseok menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun yang memandangnya tak berkedip.

"Cantik" guman Sehun pelan. Minseok menundukkan wajahnya malu, sedangkan ibu Minseok menahan tawa.

"A- ah k- kau sudah siap"kata Sehun setelah sadar dari acara mengagumi Minseok dan mengusap belakang kepalanya gugup.

"N- ne kita b- berangkat sekarang" Minseok tak kalah gugup.

"Emm" Sehun mengangguk.

"Eomma aku pergi" Minseok mencium pipi ibunya.

"Hati-hati dijalan sayang"

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Minseok saat mereka berdua sudah berada didalam mobil Sehun.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Sehun balik bertannya.

"Eh"

"Kau pilih tempat mana yang ingin kau kunjungi dan aku akan membawamu kesana"

"Emm" Minseok menggembungkan pipinya dan mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya didagunya berpikir tempat apa yang ingin dikunjunginya.

Sedangkan Sehun harus mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk mencubit kedua pipi gembul itu.

"Ah! Lotte World!!"

"Baiklah" Sehun menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Lotte World I'm comming!!" sorak keduanya bersamaan. Keduanya terkejut lalu tertawa bersama.

"Ahh lelahnya" Minseok mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi terdekat dari posisinya saat ini, Minseok sangat lelah setelah mencoba banyak permainan.

Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya. Merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dipipinya Minseok membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun mengulurkan minuman padanya.

"Gomawo" Minseok menerima minuman itu dan menggeser duduknya agar Sehun bisa duduk.

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali"

"Ya, tapi aku sangat senang hari ini" Minseok tersenyum.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Nanti dulu Sehun, aku lelah sekali biarkan aku istirahat sebentar. Lagi pula matahari belum terbenam" Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya lagi.

"Mau istirahat ditempat yang nyaman dan indah" tawar Sehun.

"Dimana?"

"Waah Sehun ini indah sekali" kata Minseok begitu mereka sampai ditempat yang kata Sehun indah dan itu memang benar.

Minseok berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan berputar-putar diantara padang ilalang setinggi pinggangnya, mengabaikan kakinya yang pegal tadi.

Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat Minseok dengan semangatnya bermain ditengah ilalang. Biasanya Sehun selalu kagum dengan keindahan alamnya disini, tapi saat ini keindahan alam itu kalah cantik dengan seorang gadis yang sedang dipandanginya itu.

"Sehun tempat ini sangat nyaman dan indah seperti katamu. Kau sering kesini?" saat ini keduanya sedang duduk saling membelakangi dibawah pohon besar dan saling menyandarkan punggung serta menikmati es krim yang dibeli Sehun saat diperjalanan kesini tadi.

"Ya, cukup sering. Jika pikiranku sedang kacau atau ada masalah aku akan kesini" setelah jawaban Sehun keduanya hening hanya ada suara gremisik daun yang tertiup angin.

"Emm Minseok" Sehun memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Hmn" gumam Minseok dibelakangnya.

"Aku.. sebenarnya aku.." ucap Sehun sambil memainkan stik es krimnya. "Aku..."

'Ayo Sehun kau pasti bisa!' Sehun berdehem dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu Minseok saat pertama kali kita bertemu aku merasa kau itu berbeda dan aku merasa nyaman berada didekatmu. Lalu saat kita bertemu dikali kedua ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik padamu, kau selalu membayangiku" Sehun menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kedekatan kita selama ini membuatku sadar kalau aku a-aku me- mencintaimu" Sehun diam menunggu respon Minseok.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Minseok masih belum merespon. Sehun memberanikan dirinya menengok kebelakang dan menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, Sehun kaget karna tubuh Minseok jatuh kepangkuannya dengan mata tertutup dengan stik es krim dimulutnya, Minseok tertidur.

Jadi dari tadi Sehun bicara sendiri, jadi pernyataan cintanya tadi tidak didengar. Sehun menyamankan posisi tidur Minseok lalu sedikit bergeser kebelakan untuk menyandarkan punggungnya dibatang pohon. Sehun mengambil stik eskrim dimulut Minseok dan merapikan poni Minseok.

Sehun mengelus pipi Minseok pelan. 'Aku berharap kau mendengarnya tadi, karna aku tidak tahu bisa mengatakannya lagi atau tidak' Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah damai Minseok saat tidur. Semilir angin sore hari menghipnotisnya untuk ikut terlelap bersama Minseok.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt drrtt

Sehun terbangun karna merasakan ponselnya bergetar, Sehun mengambil ponselnya lalu menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfonnya.

"Yeo-"

"Ya! Oh Sehun !!!"

Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya langsung membuka matanya lebar dan menegakkan punggungnya serta menjauhkan ponselnya dari kupingnya begitu mendengarkan teriakkan melengking disebarng.

Sehun melihat orang yang menelfonnya ternyata Luhan pantas saja. Sehun mendekatkan lagi ponselnya ketelinganya.

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Ada apa katamu, aku kelaparan Oh Sehun!! ini sudah waktunya makan malam dan kau belum pulang. Kau tahu mamaku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun makan sebelum orangnya lengkap. Cepat pulang atau aku akan mencincangmu!!" Luhan memutuskan sambungan telfonnya sepihak.

Sehun mendengus, mengantongi ponselnya lalu beralih menatap Minseok yang masih terlelap.

"Minseok bangun, Minseok"

Sehun menggoyangkan badan Minseok pelan. Mnseok menggeliat dan membuka matanya, matanya membola begitu melihat wajah Sehun berada diatasnya Minseok bergegas bangun.

Duk

"Aw appo" Minseok memegangi dahinya yang sakit karena terbentur dari Sehun.

"Ah Se- Sehun Mianhae, a- aku tidak sengaja"

"Gwaenchana"

"Sehun kenapa sudah gelap, jam berapa ini"

"Memasuki jam makan malam" jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Apa!?" Minseok berdiri dan merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya, yang sayangnya ponselnya mati. Minseok menghela nafas panjang, ibunya pasti khawatir.

"Sehun ayo cepat kita pulang, eommaku pasti khawatir dirumah"

"Tunggu Minseok" cegah Sehun saat Minseok akan berbalik.

"A- aku ingin bicara sesuatu" lanjutnya.

"Kau bisa bicara dimobil nanti ayo" Minseok menarik tangan Sehun.

"Minseok tunggu itu tidak bisa dibicarakan dimobil" Sehun menghentikan Minseok. Minseok menghela nafas dan menghadap Sehun.

"Baiklah, cepat bicara"

"Emm itu Minseok aku...a- aku.."

'Ayolah kenapa sulit sekali' maki Sehun dalam hati.

"Aku apa Sehun?" Minseok memperhatikan Sehun dan melihat kalau wajah Sehun sedikit memerah.

"A- aku.."

"Ya! Oh Sehun katakan cepat atau-"

"Aku mencintaimu Minseok!!" teriak Sehun lantang.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ehh Sehun-"

"Minseok k- kau tak harus menjawabnya sekarang, le- lebih baik kita pulang. Bukankah eommamu menghawatirkanmu kajja" Sehun berjalan mendahului Minseok.

Minseok berbalik menatap Sehun yang berjalan didepannya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Oh Sehun" panggil Minseok namun Sehun tetap berjalan.

"Ya! Oh Sehun berhenti" Sehun berhenti berjalan. Minseok menghampiri Sehun dan berdiri didepan Sehun.

"Kau menyatakan perasanmu lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja pabo!! Kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana perasaanku tanpa harus aku mengatakannya"

"Aku tahu Minseok, makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk-"

CUP

Sehun membolakan matanya saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, Minseok menciumnya.

"Itu jawabanku Oh Sehun pabo" Minseok tersenyum.

"Mi- Minseok apa i- itu?" Minseok berdecak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu pabo!"

"Be- benarkah itu Minseok?" Minseok memutar bola matanya malas, kesal juga lama-lama.

"Iya Oh Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Minsek erat. Minseok balas memeluk Sehun menyamankan kepalanya didada Sehun.

"Terima kasih Minseok terima kasih" Minseok hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Setelah puas memeluk Minseok Sehun menggendong bridal Minseok dan berlari menuju mobilnya. Sehun menurunkan Minseok saat sampai didepan mobilnya.

"Hah Minseok aku masih tidak percaya semua ini aku merasa kalau ini hanya mimpi indahku"

"Ini bukan mimpi Sehun ini kenyataan"

CUP

Minseok menempelkan lagi bibirnya ke bibir Sehun.

"Itu buktinya. Kau percaya sekarang" Minseok tersenyum manis. Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum jail.

"Aku belum percaya kalau seperti ini baru aku percaya"

Sehun mendekat lalu mencium bibir Minseok dan melumatnya pelan. Minseok yang sempat terkejut balas melumat bibir Sehun. Malam itu mereka berdua berciuman ditemani bulan yang perlahan-lahan terlihat dilangit.

Ah Luhan sepertinya kau harus rela perutmu kelaparan sedikit lebih lama hihihi.

END


End file.
